


Art is a one way trip to hell

by Aikiai



Series: Norman reedus characters [5]
Category: Gossip (2000)
Genre: Body Hair, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Travis gets abused by derek who has become more angry towards the artist.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Norman reedus characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965991
Kudos: 1





	Art is a one way trip to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Made for ritsunekohoneybee ♡ love ya ♡♡

Travis looked down at his art,it was never good enough,the picture had meaning to him too,but to Derek and jones it was just a scribble,despite how they said it was amazing.  
Things had changed,derek was now more hostile when jones was back in the shared living space. This time,instead of just slapping travis when he had asked too many questions,this time derek shoved travis onto his bed,locked the door and xlimbed atop him,grabbing his wrists and pinning them above travis' head. 

Derek was pissed,so pissed that travis could feel his anger. Travis tilted his head to the side and looked away,expecting derek to assult him in a way alot less..15+ but that wasnt what happened,instead derek grabbed his throat with his free hand ,squeezing and travis choked,gasped and struggled.

Travis could feel his chest tightening from not being able to breathe,he could feel the darkness and see it too,but suddenly derek let go,leaving travis panting,in a near passed out high,he looked at derek as he panted and coughed,his hands still werent free from the grip on his wrists and when he tried to move them away ,it just got tighter.

"You care so much about your art. Its starting to get on my nerves. Why cant you be more intrested in partying? Maybe thats why you never get layed. Ever thought of that?." Derek hissed ,reaching to the floor to pick up a sharpie,a dark pink,travis shyed when derek had a cruel grin appear on his lips.

Derek then writing on travis' face,chuckling as he struggled and whimpered. What he wrote was perverted and messed up,it included some arrows pointing to travis' mouth,which derek found rather funny,he then let go of travis' wrists to undo his shirt,looking at the pale chest with some light hair on it. 

As derek readied to write,travis shoved him away shaking just alittle,it was barely noticable, but derek hissed as he fell ass first oj the floor. That was it,he had had enough of travis' shit.

Derek grabbed travis' hair as he leapt up and yanked travis up,throwing him down so he was on his stomach. Derek then ripped the shirt off of travis' back and started scrawling words all over him. Once he had reached the top of travis' trousers he hooked his fingers in and pulled them just slightly down,to where the very top of travis' pale ass could be seen. He then proceeded to wrote and draw and arrow,and once that was done he flipped travis over,writing on his abdomen and drawing an arrow down to the tiny bit of visible pubic hair, when he looked back up at travus' face he could see the tears slipping down travis' face,which was stained red with a pretty blush. The poor thing was crying.

The talentless rat was embarrassed ,as he should be, and derek laughed.

Travis looked down at derek as he hiccupped sobs,drooling just alittle with just alittle bit of snot rolling down his face,he was crying rather hard.  
'If only he was a makeup person' derek hummed in thought 'id love too eyeliner and mascara running as he cried~' 

Derek purred and grinned,getting off the bed ,going into travis' clothes.  
"W-what are you doing..?" The little rodent spoke up,sitting up.  
"We have a club to go to in about 20 minutes. You need to be ready,but i want to help find clothes as youre just sitting there sobbing like a little bitch."  
"Ah.." was travis' only reply, the artist decided to let derek pick his clothes, all he needed was a shirt and coat.

Derek threw a almost too tight black shirt and long black jacket at travis, telling him to get dressed as he walked out,leaving him alone.  
Omce travis had come out of his room dressed,derek had rushed over,putting mascara and eyeliner on travis.

He has said something about travis playing a gothic role,that had travis intrested ,and so he went along with it.

Once they got to the club people instantly stared at travis,the marker bright and visible on his face,jones had noticed but bot said anything,not yet,bot until derek had dissapered with some bottle blonde bitch.

"What did he do?.." jones asked softly,she had taken him to a quiet area outside the club,meant for smoking,but noone was there. She gently pressed her fingers to his forehead and moved his hair just alittle,reading what it said,she frowned after that. "Why would he write this?.." she asked and travis shrugged,looking down in shame.  
"I..i-i dont know ..i domt think he really likes me.."  
"Obviously..how did you upset him so much? I thought you guys were better friends than me and you."  
"We were..i guess i just..spent too much time on art and...not everything else.."  
"Doesnt mean you deserve this.."  
Travis sighed,flinching as Derek called for jones.

As jones left travis,giving him a gentle pat before leaving,travis was grabbed by derek. ('Ok maybe it wasnt derek? Then who was it?' Teavis thought)  
Derek pinned him against the building and growled.  
"You cant pay your bills for living with me with your shitty art,so,i think i found another way." Derek hissed as two men approached the two "you should leanr to enjoy this,its more exciting than dragging a brush over some boring canvas."  
"Its not boring--" With that travis was punched in the gut,he fell to the floor and before he could hold where he was punched,he recieved a kick in the same place,yelping.

"Your art is awful. Noone wants it,thats why noone buys it. Youre no artist,youre not worthy of being called that. Youre just a talentless hack,an egotistical scam. But with this..with this,youll earn money,and you dont even have to be particularly good at it...just layback and take it to get the money. Its the perfect job for someone like you travis."

Derek backed away after talking,letting the men step foward,they laughed as travis cowered at their feet, trying to curl up. 

After searching for derek for about an hour jones went nack to travis,finding him curled up on the floor,sobbing and half asleep.  
Jones ran to him and held him close,inspecting him. 

Travis' hair was matted and wet,his face was bruised,red with a blush and wet with tears which had left streaks of mascara and eyeliner, his lips were glossy and slightly more plump than usual. His shirt was open and had a few holes,his trousers were barely on his hips and his jacket was being used as a blanket.  
Jones decided to be curious,holding travis closer as she inspected travis' chest,back,hips and thighs,she has suspected what had happened and it was correct,she didnt want it to be,but she knew this kind of thing would happen at a party,either to her or...well..she never thought travis would be the victim,but she could see now why he would be.

Travis weakly pawed just under her boobs, trying to get her to let go and back away,but that made her hold him tighter. He was tored and in pain,he just wanted to be left alone,but he didnt mind having jones with him,looking after him,aslong as she didnt see the wounds.

Jones didnt say anything,just moved him so his chest was against hers,his head on her shoulder and his left arm draped over her right shoulder and towards her spine,travis sitting mostly in her lap. She wrapped the blanket around him and sat there,leaning against the wall,holding him close as he was waining in and out of consciousness.  
They both sat there,in the end,when the party was over,derek walked over and took the two back home, jones refused to let derek into travis' room,locking the door as she layed travis on his bed. She found a towel and some hand sanitizer in her own room before coming into travis',she gently stripped him down as much as she needed too and used the soap and towel to clean the wetness And blood.

Once travis was clean she moved him into a comfortable position on his side and wrapped him in his blanket,she sat on the floor beside him,making sure that derek didnt try get in,she stayed there even when she fell asleep.

That night,travis had a nightmare,everything that had happened had scared him,made him doubt himself,traumatised him. He was scared,he was angry,he was sad...he wanted to die. That was it. He was going to do it. He was done. He didnt need anymore convincing. His whole life was conving him to do it up to this point anf the point as of now was no different. Hed end it. With the tools he had at his disposal, aslong as he wasnt alive to live with the shame,hed be happy.


End file.
